


Just Another Day At Work

by Mamabug1981



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dislikes the new requirement for his Muggle Studies major at college...or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Machine Duty

Harry sighed. The one downside to his Muggle Studies major in college was this stupid “practical experience” requirement they’d added this year. Apparently the Ministry decided that “to truly understand Muggles,” it was imperative that the students should live Muggle lives for a month, attending classes at their colleges, right down to taking Muggle jobs.

And so it was he was up to his elbows in chemicals and two month old ice cream sludge. He’d just started this job yesterday, and apparently the ice cream dispenser hadn’t been cleaned since the former caretaker got promoted to management. So who better to clean it than the new guy! His stomach gave a roil as he caught another whiff of the chunks he was busily scooping out of the main chamber. Even he knew that ice cream should not have a yeasty bread smell to it.

As he climbed up on his stepstool to dump a fresh bucket of cleanser into the tank on the machine, he caught a flash of distinctive blond hair out of the corner of his eye. Harry grinned. He’d forgotten that his boyfriend Draco Malfoy had been hired on at the same restaurant as he had. Granted, they had been enemies at Hogwarts. After Voldemort’s fall, Draco had disappeared for several years. In the course of his hiatus, he was cleared of all charges against him as an accused Death Eater when it came to light that he’d been feeding information to the Order throughout the war. 

Draco reappeared during Harry’s freshman year in college. The two ended up sharing several classes that year, and had worked through their differences. Towards the end of Spring Term, they’d admitted to their mutual attraction, and had been inseparable since.

Harry was roused from his memories as the manager on duty brought Draco over to be introduced. “I’m assuming since you are in the same studies program, you already know each other?” the manager asked them. The boys simply nodded. They’d already decided not to let on that they were more than friends when they were at work, not wanting to discover their co-workers’ opinions on their relationship. “Good,” she continued. “Harry, I’ll leave him with you then. Show him what you are doing, maybe we can get it done before the rush starts?” The manager walked off to scold another new hire for some minor infraction.

The boys shook their heads and chatted while Harry ran the cleanser through the machine into a waiting bucket. When it was full, he handed it down. “Here Draco,” he said. “Take this in the back and dump it in the sink. I’ll be back in a sec to grab some more towels and show you how to mix a fresh batch of cleaning stuff.”

Draco took the bucket from Harry and headed for the sinks, grinning to himself. He knew from his tour earlier that Harry would have to walk past the large walk-in refrigerator in order to join him in the back. He dumped the bucket and set it on the stainless steel counter surrounding the sink, and snuck back towards the cooler. He looked around to make sure no one saw him, and ducked in, leaving the door ajar just enough that he’d be able to see when Harry walked by.

Harry finished scrubbing out the holding tank and held his rag out in front of him, grimacing. This one was soo ready for the wash. He started towards the back of the store, and was surprised when someone shoved the door of the cooler open and dragged him in by the collar. He barely managed to draw his wand and spin around when he recognized Draco’s chuckle in the dim light. Harry scowled at his boyfriend and put his arms behind his back to put his wand away. “Draco! We’re so going to get fired if we get caught! If we get fired, we fail the class. If we fail the class we don’t graduate. If we don’t graduate…”

Draco took advantage of Harry’s stance to hook an arm around his waist and pull him close, silencing his protests with a kiss. “Shh, babe, we’ll be fine.” Draco pulled his own wand just long enough to cast locking and silencing spells on the doors to the cooler, put it away, and pushed Harry up against the door to the adjoining freezer. Draco went back to kissing the brunette as he ghosted his hand down towards the zippers on their uniform trousers. 

Harry stifled a gasp as that hand undid first one, then the other, zipper. He wasn’t able to swallow the second gasp though, as Draco bit down on his throat and took their cocks out and held them in one hand. His fear at getting caught melted away at the feel of that smooth heat against his own. He didn’t even have the strength anymore to do more than rest his arms around Draco’s waist and bury his face in his neck, panting. He felt himself tensing up with each stroke, and knew from his grunts that Draco was getting close as well. Finally he shouted out as Draco’s last stroke sent him over the edge. The hot liquid hitting his stomach told him Draco had come as well. They stood there against the door, catching their breath.

The sound of someone rattling the spelled door brought them to their senses. They hurriedly cast cleaning charms on each other, then Harry ducked into the freezer while Draco took down the spells on the main door and left. Harry could hear Draco briefly speak to the person outside, then someone rummaging in the cooler. Once he heard them leave, he eased out, shivered, and pushed through the main door. There in front of him was Draco, being interrogated by the manager on where they had been. Harry interrupted, “Sorry. I took advantage of the fact that we were already back here to show Draco where we kept the ice cream, so he could get it ready while I finished the machine. Draco, did you get the cart like I asked, the one I showed you earlier?”

The manager looked them both over hard, and relented. “Fine. Do hurry though. Rush starts in ten minutes.” The heel turn she executed made her look so like a Snape twin that the boys looked at each other and laughed. True to their word, Draco got the cart while Harry finished scrubbing down the ice cream dispenser, and finished the job in only seven minutes.


	2. The Drive Thru

A week after the cooler incident, Harry had the day off, though Draco had to work. Today they were teaching him how to cash out at the back window of the drive thru. It wasn’t difficult. All he had to do was wear a headset, so he knew when cars were coming, greet each guest as they pulled up to the window, tell them their total, and cash out the order. He caught on fairly quickly, getting the cars through in a good time, and doing dishes in between orders.

A quick breeze whispered over the back of his neck. He frowned, and looked up. Oops, he’d left the window open. He rushed over to close it. Marie was the manager on duty again, and she’d kill him if she found the window ajar. Just as he got there, a car pulled up to his window, so he cashed the order out. Another car came, and another, and soon he was in the rhythm of the dinner rush. His focus didn’t break until he felt something fill the space between his shins and the wall under the window. Draco looked down, but decided he’d imagined it when he didn’t see anything.

Under his Invisibility Cloak, Harry grinned. This was the perfect way to get back at Draco for the stunt he’d pulled last week. He waited til Draco leaned forward to take some money, and reached out and undid Draco’s trousers.

Draco couldn’t ignore the feeling of the front of his trousers being pulled down. He finished with his customer and looked towards the motion. All he saw were a pair of hands pulling his length out of his pants, then it and the hands disappeared. He frowned. That wasn’t good. Then he felt something lightweight and silky resting along the top of his cock. And the fingers flitting along the bottom were going to drive him crazy. It all added up to only one thing. “Harry!” Draco whispered. “You are so going to get us in trouble!” All touch stopped as he heard a low chuckle. He sighed in relief and turned his attention to the next car. The customer gave him a strange look as the blond leaned out the window and gasped out loud.

Harry had taken advantage of the movement to take Draco deep into his mouth. He smiled as he heard the customer ask Draco if he was ok, and Draco’s strained, “Yeah, I’m fine. Your total is $5.59.” 

Draco was having a difficult time keeping a straight face as he leaned over to cash out the order and gave the customer back their credit card and receipt. It got worse with each car in line. He was so close when the last customer took their change and pulled up to claim their food that he could only brace himself on the edge of the window as he unloaded down Harry’s throat and let out a loud moan.

“Draco, are you ok?” Shit. He waited for a second while Harry tucked him back in and zipped him back up, then turned around to see Marie looking at him funny. 

“Yeah, I’m ok. Just a migraine coming on.” For Harry at least, he added silently. “Rush seems to be over. Mind if I leave early and go home?”

“Sure. It’ll save on labor. See ya later.”

Draco pulled off his hat and nametag and headed out the back door to a concealed spot behind the building. He left around til he found Harry, and grabbed what he thought was the collar of his shirt as he Apparated them both home.


	3. Returning Home

As they Apparated into their living room, Draco whipped the cloak off Harry and pulled him close for a deep kiss. “Bloody hell, Harry? Were you TRYING to get us fired?”

Harry only chuckled. “Oh, and like getting us off in the walk-in wouldn’t have accomplished the same end had we gotten caught?”

“So not the point, baby.” Draco pulled Harry even closer and playfully ground his hips into him.

Harry moaned and kissed Draco again, slowly leading him down the hallway to their bedroom. He spun them around and deposited Draco on the bed. A wicked idea flitted through Harry’s mind, and he grinned. 

“Accio ice cream!” he whispered as he approached the blond lying on the bed. 

Unaware that the confection was flying down the hall towards its summons, Draco used a flick of his wand to strip, and posed on the bed. He gaped when he saw the container land in Harry’s hand. He wasn’t so sure about the evil smirk on his lover’s face, either.

Harry cast a short-lived Warming Charm on the ice cream carton, softening it slightly. He scooped some up with his fingers and unceremoniously deposited it along the length of Draco’s cock, eliciting a rather loud yelp from Draco. The yelp quickly turned to a moan as the heat of Harry’s mouth quickly brought him from limp to rock hard. Harry kept up a gentle rhythm, slowly bringing Draco to the edge. Just before he plummeted, Harry stopped.

Draco growled, “What? No! Keep going baby, I was almost there!”

“Pffft. You already got off once today. It’s my turn. Accio lube!”

The small tub of lube flew into Harry’s hand. He cleaned the remaining ice cream off his fingers by wiping them on the bed sheets, before dipping them in the lube. He prepared Draco, sliding first one, then two finger into his lover, nudging his prostate just often enough to keep Draco at full mast and on the edge. He slipped the third in as he leaned up to nibble on a dark nipple, making Draco burst out begging. 

“Harry!!! Get. In. Me. Now!”

He shoved himself down further on Harry’s fingers to make his point. He draped his legs over Harry’s shoulder and grabbed the brunette where it counted to try and hurry things along. Harry withdrew his fingers and batted Draco’s hand away.

“Honey, I can’t stick it in you if you’ve got a hold of it, now can I?” he said cheekily.

He rubbed a bit more of the lube on his length then started to nudge into Draco. He slowly pushed in, inch by inch, driving himself nearly over the edge as he teased his boyfriend with the dragged out entry. He paused to give them both a moment to recover and adjust before he picked up the easy rhythm his mouth had begun on Draco’s cock moments before. He braced himself with his fists on either side of Draco’s head as he began to drive into the blond for all he was worth. Draco was running his nails down the now-sensitive skin on Harry’s back as every hit to the bundle of nerves inside of him sent wave after wave of sensation rolling over him.

Harry gave a particularly rough thrust and Draco cried out, coating them both with hot spurts of cum. The tight spasms in Draco’s arse finally pulled Harry over the edge as well. He moaned as he coated Draco’s insides with liquid heat and collapsed on top of Draco. Both boys lay there for a moment, panting and willing the stars in their vision to go away.

Finally Harry rolled over, pulling out of Draco and pulling him up against his chest. He nuzzled into the blond’s neck and sighed. Draco’s deep breathing told him that his lover had already fallen fast asleep, as he tended to do after their lovemaking. He smiled, and followed Draco into slumber.


End file.
